


Stay

by orphan_account



Series: Barriers [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander's Birthday, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John Laurens, Cluster Headaches, John's first time, M/M, Sweet John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laurens plans a special afternoon for Alex's birthday, but things don't always go the way they should.





	1. Cluster.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my barriers mini-series.

January 9th

“Can I ask you a question?” Laurens asked, taking a seat on the couch beside Alexander.  
  
“Of course.”

“Have you and Lafayette,” He paused, his mouth trying to form the words he wanted to say. “Done anything yet?”

Alexander shifted in his seat, a little uncomfortable. While on a normal basis he would have had no problems discussing such things with John, their arrangement was still new and he was a bit worried that John might get jealous or feel obligated. The memory of two nights ago was still fresh in his mind.

“Alex?”

“Sorry. Uh, yeah, we have?”

“Like what?”

“Well,” Alex said, taking a long drink from his coffee. Lafayette would not mind him talking about this with John, that much he knew. Still he wondered how much he should say. “We kind of messed around a couple times while you were out.”

“Have you actually-“

“Once, his last night here.”

“I actually knew you did something then.” John laughed to himself. “I got home before you were done.”

“Oh God, I’m sorry Laurens. I didn’t intend for you to hear that.” Alex said, thinking of all the sounds he must have heard.

He laughed again. “No, no, it’s okay. It doesn’t bother me, you two being together. I like Lafayette, a lot more than I thought I would actually. He is good for you.”

“So are you.” Alexander said softly, grabbing his hand.

“I want to level the playing field a little bit.”

“How so?”

“You’ll see.”

  
January 10th

“So, when you and Lafayette do things, do you top or do you bottom?” Laurens asked, all too casually as he muted a commercial on the tv.

“What?” Alex asked, taken slightly aback.

“Do you fuck Lafayette or does he fuck you?” John shrugged as though the question was no big deal.

“I uh- bottomed, the time we were together.” Alex could feel heat creeping across his face.

“Have you always bottomed?”

“John, I-“

“I have never done this before and I am trying to get a feel for things. You are much more experienced than I am and I want to learn from you. You’re my boyfriend and I want you. I want to be able to make you feel good. I want you to make me feel good.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just a little weird for me to talk to you about this.” He said slowly, turning towards John. “But I’ll do my best. What do you want to know?”

“Obviously, you’ve topped the girls you’ve brought home, but have you always bottomed for the guys? Do you like that both ways?”

Alex swallowed. “I’ve done both.”

“Which way do you like better?”

“I like both ways. It really depends on the person I am with, which role they seem to slide into the easiest.”

“I think I would want to bottom for you.” John said after a moment, leaning towards Alexander. “At least the first time, that way I know what to expect.”

“You don’t have to rush things. I don’t expect anything from you Laurens, not that I would turn you down.”

“I know you don’t. I’ve waited twenty-two years and I think that is long enough. It’s not like I was saving myself for anything, it was just a byproduct of not wanting to do anything, not until now anyway.”

Alexander’s phone rang loudly in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered. “Lafayette?”

“Mon petit lapin? Why did you not tell me your birthday is tomorrow? I would have changed the days of my trip so that I could be there for it. Your Laurens sent me a message this morning telling me.”

‘I’m going to kill you.’ Alex mouthed towards Laurens sarcastically.

“I am sending you a gift but it will not be there on time.”

“That’s fine Lafayette, I don’t really celebrate my birthday anyway.” Alex said, standing up. He wandered into his bedroom on the phone, leaving John alone with his less than innocent thoughts.

  
January 11th.  
  
“Alex, are you okay?” John asked in a hushed tone, stepping into Alex’s room. It was well past noon and Alex still wasn’t up, which was odd considering how early he had gone to bed. The blinds were tightly drawn shut.

“Yeah.” He replied slowly, not moving from his curled position on the bed.

“Is it your head?” John walked over to him and took a seat at the end of the bed. Alex’s cluster headaches seemed to get worse in the coldest and hottest months.

“Yeah.”

“Do you need to go get a shot? I can call a cab.” John said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from the gesture

“By the time we got there this could be over.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Should be over.”

“Am I bothering you?” John asked, genuinely concerned. He dropped his voice. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No-.” The word nearly came out as a moan. “Just stay there.”

“How long has this one lasted?”

“Time isn’t really a thing right now, but I am guessing about six years.”

“I’m calling a cab.”

“Don’t, it’s only been about an hour I think. It feels like it might be starting to ease up.”

“Alex-“

“Shut up. Please.” He rolled over and looked up at John with one eye closed. His face is red and sweaty and the pained look on his face is almost more than John can handle. Alex had gotten these headaches as long as John had known him but he never really saw them face to face. There were days and occasionally weeks where Alex would lock himself in his room until he eventually went to the hospital or the attack subsided. Now, as his boyfriend he felt that he should be doing something more, but there was nothing for him to do.

John bit his tongue to keep from saying all the words threatening to spill out. He had helped Alex through a dozen migraines, but there was nothing he could do to help him with these. He pulled his hand away.

“Don’t leave.” Alex said, grabbing onto Laurens’ hand.

“I’m not. I’m here.”

“Thank you.”

“Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Just stay there.”

“I am.”  
  
“It’s starting to ease up.”

“What does it feel like?”

“Like someone put an air pump in the center of my eye and is slowly filling it so that it is on the verge of popping, except the whole left side of my face hurts and burns and basically feels like it’s been hit by a twenty pound mallet.” He tacked on a pained laugh at the end, the hints of a smile forming at the edges of his lips.

“Alex,” John frowned. “You’re worrying me.”

“I’m okay.” He said, pressing his hand over his eye. “Or I will be. Once they start to fade they usually leave pretty quickly except for a dull throb, at least until the next one hits. Happy birthday to me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He sat up slowly, managing to open his eye. “Would you get me about eight ibuprofen and a bottle of water?”

“Does ibuprofen help?”  
  
“Maybe five percent.” He shrugged.

“Should you be taking that many?”

“Laurens if you don’t get them I will and I’m not ready to go out into the light just yet.”

“Hold on a second.” He said, running to the kitchen and returning with the required items.

“Thank you.” Alex said, shooting back all eight pills with one swig of water.

“I had planned a couple things for your birthday, but I think it’s best we just stay home if you don’t mind. I know you have class this evening but I think you should stay home.”

“It’s a lecture class.” Alex said, shrugging his shoulders uncaringly. “I’ve already done the required reading and the old man will never miss me.”

“I’m glad you’re staying home then.”

“Damn, this one really knocked me on my ass. Usually I get them and I can’t sit still. I stand up and move trying to keep the pain from getting worse but this one was so bad I could barely move.”

“You need to let yourself rest more often.” Laurens said, brushing away the hair that had matted to Alex’s face during the attack. “You need to sleep. I’m sure the amount of stress you put yourself under doesn’t help.”

“I need to stop drinking.” He confessed, thinking of the beer they had consumed the previous night. “It seems to make them worse. I just always forget that until I have an attack.”

“Well, I know now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Laurens asked, trailing his hand down Alex’s arm.

“I know you wanted to do stuff today but I just don’t have the energy now.”

“I’m sorry you’re so unwell on your birthday.” He frowned. “I’ve waited twenty two years, what’s another few days?”

Alex leaned forward kissed John softly, their lips barely touching.

“I need to go text Lafayette.” John said once the kiss broke. “He was a bit worried about you as well. When you didn’t reply to your messages he started texting me.”

“You to have been talking behind my back?”

“Not behind your back. Right in front of you actually. We’ve spoken daily since the second day of his visit.” John shrugged, feeling relived that the redness of Alex’s eye seemed to be fading.

“I’m glad you two are getting along.”

“Even if we didn’t, we would make it work.” He leaned in and planted a kiss at the end of Alex’s nose. “For you.”

 

 


	2. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex won't shut up. Laurens doesn't want him to.  
> Smut, smut, and more smut.

With John spread out below him on the bed, Alex ran his fingers delicately over his skin. He traced his finger tips along John’s shoulder and back muscles, taking note of the exact location of every freckle that covered his back. Although he had seen John’s freckles a million times, in this context he was breathtaking. How lucky could he be to have someone so wonderful?

He worked his fingers into his muscles, trying to ease some of the tension that had formed out of nervousness. As he made his way down John’s back, he let himself press ever so slightly against John’s ass.

“Mmm, isn’t this supposed to be your birthday present?”

“My birthday was yesterday.” Alex replied, pressing himself a bit harder in the crease between his legs.

“Still your present.”

“That you are.” Alex pulled back and knelt between his legs. He slid his hands as low as he could go without actually touching Laurens’ ass. “Are you alright?”

“I’m great.” He replied, turning his head so that he could see Alex out of the corner of his eye.

“Are you sure?” He ran his hands lower, completely skipping over his ass and moving to his thighs.

“Jesus Alex, yes.”

“I just needed to make sure.”

“If I didn’t want to, or if I change my mind I will tell you.”

“If you’re sure then.” Alex placed a kiss in the small of his back. He climbed out from between John’s legs and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer of his nightstand. “Roll over onto your side.”

John complied quickly, rolling so that he was facing away from him. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” Alex grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the other side of John. He pushed him forward and guided his leg so that he was laying half way forward with his knee on the pillow. He wrapped himself half way around him and pressed a kiss on his jaw line, just below his ear.

“Alex,” He gasped, torn between moaning and pulling away from the sensation.

“Do you like that?” Alex asked, softly nipping at his skin before he had a chance to answer.

“Ah- yes.”

Alex gently sucked at his skin then pulled back and squirted a small amount of lube onto two of his fingers. He gently prodded at the puckered hole with one finger tip, taking his time. He traced the edge around it, dipping in ever so slightly with no resistance. John pushed back against his fingers at just the right time, causing Alex’s middle finger to press in past the first knuckle.

“Oh.”

“You okay?” Alex asked, holding perfectly still.

“Yeah, I just didn’t know what I expected.”

“What do you mean?” Alex slid his finger in fractionally deeper.

“What it would feel like.”

“You mean you’ve never done this before?”

“You know I haven’t.” John said, just a bit of frustration leaking into his voice.

“I mean, not even to yourself?”

“Well,” John paused, pressing himself farther back against Alex’s hand. “No.”

“Damn, no wonder you’re so tight.” Alex mused, sliding his finger all the way in side. He carefully pressed against his walls, searching for a different texture.

“That feels good. Keep doing that, right there.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” John replied moaning softly.

“That was easier to find than I expected.” Alex noted, watching John squirm. “I’m adding another finger.”

Alex pulled back and added a little more lube to his fingers. He pressed back in with two, watching as John’s eyes widened at the sensation. He slid the fingers in as far as they could go and held them there, still pressing as if there was farther they could go.

As John’s breathing evened back out Alex twisted his fingers inside of him, keeping them held at the same depth where he just barely brushed against his prostate. With his free hand he trailed his fingertips along John’s side in an attempt at soothing him, even if he didn’t seem to need soothing. Alex’s own first time had been less than pleasant. He shook the thought and stared down at the beautiful sight before him.  
  
“You would be gorgeous riding on top of me.” Alex decided, noticing the muscles in John’s back twitch as he rubbed little circles with his fingertips deep inside of him.

“I can do that,” John replied, motioning to pull away. Alex gripped onto his hip.  
  
“Not yet love.” He replied, pulling his fingers out until they were just barely touching his entrance. He added a third and pressed forward, applying even pressure until John’s body opened up on it’s own.

A small hiss left John’s lips as he leaned back into it, trying to speed things up. Alex took advantage of his eagerness and spread his fingers out, twisted them, fucked them in and out, only brushing against the sensitive spot inside of him without paying it much regard.

John panted, more worked up than he could ever remember being in his life. Alex leaned forward and kissed his lip, sucking at three particularly sexy freckles. He gave John a sharp nip, eliciting a pleasured cry from his throat.

“A-Alex.”

“Mmm,” He pulled back to look at his face, catching sight of the beautiful purple mark that had formed on his hip. “Yes my Laurens?”

“I’m ready.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Alex-“  
  
“Okay love.” Alex replied, gently easing his fingers out of him.

“Here.” John scooted over on the bed, making room for Alex.

Alex laid down beside of him with a couple pillows under his head and neck, trying to leave enough room on the other side for John to straddle him. He grabbed ahold of John’s upper arms as John climbed on top of him.

“I love you Alex.”

“I love you.”

John leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. Alex’s lips parted easily, making room for John’s tongue to explore with a little humming sound. He ran his hands up over John’s shoulder’s as they kissed, trying to pull him closer. When John pulled back Alex could feel little drops of precum leaking onto his stomach.

“Hand me the condom.” Alex said, nodding towards the little foil packet at the end of the bed.

“Let me.” John grabbed the packet and tore it at the corner, pulling out the condom. He slowly rolled it down Alex’s length, teasing him slightly.

“Mmmm, don’t do that if you want me to last.” He warned, watching John’s hand bob up and down. “Make sure you put some lube on me. It will be easier for you.”

“Okay.” He grabbed the lube and poured a rather generous portion straight onto Alex’s tip.

“Do you want me facing you?”

“Yes,” Alex replied, running his hands up the outside of John’s thighs as he lined himself up. “Don’t forget to breathe love.”

“Okay.” John mumbled, too focused on what he was about to do to really listen to Alex. He held onto the base of Alex’s dick, trying to hold it still as he pressed onto him. There was a lot more resistance than he expected, especially considering the thorough prep Alex had given him.

“Easy-“ Alex warned, watching Laurens’ facial expression.

“Ah!” He cried out as the head slipped into him. His fingers dug into Alex’s arms as he tried to will the small amount of pain into pleasure. The pressure from being stretched so wide was exquisite and much more intense than he expected.

“Laurens?”

“I’m fine. It’s fine.” He assured Alex, willing his hips a little lower.  
  
“Don’t rush yourself.” Alex said, running his hands back behind Laurens to grab ahold of his ass. “God your ass feels so good.”

“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah baby,” Alex said, admiring the beautiful flush that was creeping up Laurens’ body. “You’re so sexy.”

“Keep talking.” John demanded, sliding down about an inch further.

“That’s the best thing anyone’s ever told me.” He teased, squeezing his ass. “You’re taking me in so well.”

“How much more is there?” John panted, the muscles in his thighs screaming at him.

“Hey,” Alex said, bending his knees slightly. “Why don’t you kneel instead? I’ll hold you steady.”  
  
“Okay.” It came out like a sigh. He braced himself with his hands on Alex’s arms as he maneuvered his legs, more than aware of the way each movement shifted Alex’s dick in his ass. “Oh God, that’s a lot better.”

“Here,” Alex said, grabbing ahold of Laurens’ hand. He guided his hand behind his back down to his ass where Alex was splitting him apart. “Feel, you’re over half way there. Why don’t you move a little bit?”  
  
“Okay,” John agreed, lifting his hips up so that Alex’s tip was still inside before sliding back down. “Oh.”

“That feels so good Laurens, keep going.” Alex urged, grabbing John’s hand as he went to move away. He pressed his fingers to the place where they were joined and lightly bucked up into him. “Feel that Laurens, feel how easily your body is taking me in. You’re so amazing.”

“Keep talking.” John urged again, lifting and dropping his hips with more and more speed.  
  
“You’re so good.” Alex said, moving his hands to grip his hips. “You’re taking almost all of me in now.”

“A- Alex”

“Laurens.” He laid his head back on the pillows, Laurens’ pace doing more to him then he had expected.

“I’m getting close.” Laurens decided, his motions breaking into something less structured, his breathing becoming more and more ragged.

“Come on love.” Alex replied, grabbing ahold of his dick. A few short pumps was all it took and Laurens was coming, moaning loudly as he shot into his hand. Alex worked him through it, gently rocking up into him at the best angle he could find as he continued the motions of his hand.

“F- Fuck.” Laurens hissed, forcing himself to move his hips.

“Are you done love?”

“Y- Yeah.” He answered, a pained look on his face.

“Sensitive?”

“Yeah.”

“Pull off.” Alex urged. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“I want to finish you. It’s not-“ John started to argue when Alex tightened the grip on his hips, effectively holding him still.”

“You can finish me, just use your hand. I don’t want you to hurt.”

“Are you sure?”  
  
“Please.”

John pulled off of Alex and wrapped his hand around him, pumping over the condom. It only took a minute, two at the most, and Alex was coming undone.

They laid there for a moment, their arms wrapped around each other before Alex pulled away. “How was that?”

“I loved it.” Laurens decided, giving Alex a quick peck on the cheek.

“Yeah, well, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a tumblr. @avecodos  
> Let's be friends!

**Author's Note:**

> I did't actually get this done in time to post it on Alex's birthday so I debated holding off on posting it until my birthday on the 27th, but I am absolutely horrid at waiting. 
> 
> The second part will feature a lot more of John and Alex and a lot less cluster headaches. Cluster headaches are a raving mad murderous bitch.


End file.
